roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Manuel Lockgut III
History Firstborn to Manuel Lockgut II and Elizabeth Fern, Manuel Lockgut III has a future already planned out for him. As per the agreement made by his grandfather, Manuel would one day own and run Manuel's Tavern. However, the ambitious and restless boy had other plans. He ran away from home with his pig companion at the young age of fifteen. Rebelling against a fate thrust upon him, Manuel became a Voyager and started to venture outside of Akasa Kas. At first, it was everything the young boy could want. Constant adventure, fighting, living off the land, and slowly helping the city fill in the map. His relationship with his family was tense and often hostile but Manuel sent what gold he could to his mother to help raise his six siblings. His father refused to acknowledge him for years, demanding he returned home and take up his responsibilities. Unfortunately, the two never mended the relationship as Manuel Lockgut III fell ill and passed away while Manuel was out of town in the 76th Year of Peace. He returned to Akasa Kas to his father dead and buried. The tavern closed and boarded up. Wracked with guilt, Manuel fell into a spiral. He threw himself into his Voyager work. Taking bigger and bigger risks, caring little about the reward. His mood was dark and borderline suicidal. And it only got worse. Manuel and Manuel were out in the wilds, exploring some caves that pitted a nearby mountain. It was dark, cold, and wet. His companion was hesitant to enter but Manuel did not listen. It cost him dearly. Something large and dark lurked inside and it liked the look of the man and the pig. It attacked and, to Manuel's horror, killed the pig before turning on the man. He fought long and hard against the creature, only barely winning. Severely wounded, Manuel cradled his dead companion in his arms and limped home. Manuel returned to Akasa Kas a broken man. His one true friend dead, his father gone, and his career as a Voyager ended, Manuel went home and wept in his mother's embrace. His family around him as he voiced his regrets and begged their forgiveness. They comforted and welcomed him back, reassuring him that everyone made mistakes. For a year Manuel was half of a man. He went about his day, slowly recovering from his wounds and working his family's land. It wasn't until the family sow gave birth to a new litter that he started to wake from his haze. When a baby pig, newly named Manuel V, was plopped into his lap he woke completely. A new resolve in his eyes. Manuel reopened Manuel's Taven in the 80th Year of Peace in honor of his father and lost companion. Appearance Manuel is a large man by every measure. Standing just over six feet, his large frame could easily be spotted in any crowd. His arms and chest covered in tattoos that detail the adventures of his youth. He keeps his head shaved and polished but his beard long. This man likes to look clean and polished. On his person is a large chopping cleaver used to butcher the livestock the rest of his family raises. A long pistol always within reach to threaten the rowdy patrons, not that he needs it. Personality Manuel is quick to laugh and not afraid to crack a smile. Kind, welcome, and tempered by his past mistakes. He makes fast friends with any who asks and is quick to defend them. The man is loyal to friend and family. Relationships Manuel V- Manuel's pig companion and coowner of Manuel's Tavern. These two are inseparable. Aspirations To live a long life serving the people and making up for past mistakes. Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:NPC